The other Parent
by Roxas Itsuka
Summary: Ben and the AK's ask Mal and her friends about their other parent, the one that isn't a well known villain.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of its characters**

King Ben woke up bright and early that morning. Though unlike the others where he would have felt happy with everything he had in his life, today he was feeling somewhat depressed.

The source of his depression, his girlfriend Mal, daughter of the infamous Maleficent. She hadn't done anything wrong, more so that it was something said to her last night.

 **Flashback**

He and Mal had been attending Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine, sixteenth birthday in Agrabah.

Everything had been going well. No arguments were raised. No one was being prejudiced to the VK's (it rarely happened nowadays). There were no problems. That is until Aziz's eight year old sister Jamie started talking to Mal.

They seemed to be having a good conversation. Jamie wasn't being hostile with Mal, she was asking a lot of questions like how to turn into a dragon, how she got her hair the way it was, and a few questions about the Isle which didn't bother Mal. Then came a question that made her uncomfortable.

"So if your mom is Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil, then who's your dad," Jamie asked curiously.

Mal just stood there, not knowing how to answer the question. She then looked away with a sad expression. Seeing how uncomfortable she was Ben intervened and asked Jamie about some artwork in the palace.

Throughout the rest of the party Mal didn't engage as much. She was mostly quiet and danced only when she was supposed to.

Seeing that she wasn't happy Ben decided to bring her back early. Throughout the drive home she remained silent.

 **Flashback end**

Ben had been thinking about it most of the night. When he did he realised that through all the time he'd spent with Mal she had never once mentioned her father. Her mother occasionally came when taking about her life on the Isle but her father was a mystery.

"Did something happen him?" Ben wondered. "Why else would she never have mentioned him?"

Then a thought struck him. Jay, Evie and Carlos, what about their other parent. They had never spoken about them before. Only their parent who was a major villain.

He needed to ask the others about this.

 **Later that day**

Lonnie, Jane and Doug all arrived at Ben's office confused as to why they had all been called here. Ben had called them all and said he had something important to discuss with them.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Ben greeted them. "I called you all here because there's something I would like to ask you about VK's. Something that came up last night at Aziz's party."

All of them looked nervous at this.

"Did something bad happen?" Lonnie asked concerned.

She had been at the party but there hadn't been any problems while she was there.

Ben looked at them with a slightly sad expression.

"Nothing harmful to anyone. It was something Jamie asked Mal," Ben explained. "She asked her about who her father was. When that happened Mal fell into a depressed mood and withdrew from the festivities."

Now everyone was confused. They thought something serious had happened.

"What's the problem then?" Doug asked. "If she's feeling depressed just talk to her and cheer her up."

"That's not it Doug," Ben stated. "In all the months I've known Mal she's never once mentioned her father. When I realised that I was wondered about the others."

Everyone started to see where he was going with this.

"Have any of them ever talked about their other parent with you?" he asked them. "Jane has Carlos ever talked about his father?"

"No," she realised. "When we're together we occasionally talk about his mother but his father never came up."

Ben turned to Doug.

"Doug has Evie ever-", he started.

"No never," he informed the king. "Just the beauty obsessed mother."

"It's the same with Jay," Lonnie piped in. "He sometimes talks about his life with Jafar but has never once mentioned his mom."

They all stared at the floor. To all of them it was pretty strange, especially since they never realized it before.

"Let's ask them," Lonnie said.

"But what if we offend them?" Jane asked.

She didn't want to do anything to hurt her boyfriend.

"I agree with Lonnie," Doug stated. "We should just ask them. If they don't want to talk about it then we just leave it and don't bother them about it again."

"That seems alright," the king agreed. Jane just looked at them all.

"Okay fine. If you want to ask them let's do it," she said. "But let's ask them all together."

The king nodded in agreement.

"I'll call them here now then."

 **Thirty minutes later**

The VK's all arrived at the office confused as to why they had been called there. They were even more surprised at the people present.

"Ben what's this all about?" Mal asked.

The AK's glanced awkwardly at each other.

"Did something bad happen?" Evie asked nervously.

"No nothing happened. It's just something we'd like to ask you," Ben replied while looking at Mal. "This is something that arose from last night."

Mal's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about my conversation with Jamie last night," she asked.

Ben nodded in confirmation.

"What happened between you and Jaime?" Evie asked concerned.

"She asked me about my father," Mal replied in a flat tone. "And I got depressed from it."

The other VK's stared at her.

Ben broke the silence.

"I called you all here because we were concerned about something," he informed them.

"We were curious as to who your other parent was," Lonnie told them. "It's just that you never talk about them, so, we were wondering if something may have happened that made you not want to talk about them."

The AK's were surprised at the reaction they got. They were mostly emotionless expressions.

"So that's what this is about," Jay said.

"There's nothing for you to worry about," Carlos explained.

The AK's were now very confused.

Noticing there reaction Mal spoke up.

"It's not that anything bad happened, it's simply that we don't know. None of us know who are other parent is," she explained. "We are mainly raised by the most evil parent. It's usually forbidden to ask questions about the other parent, though we are given at least one detail about them."

"It's not that we were uncomfortable with it it's just that we don't have enough information about the subject," Evie told them.

There was silence.

"Doesn't that bother you though?" Jane asked nervously.

"In the beginning yes, but now, not so much," Carlos replied.

Ben was still curious about something.

"Wait you said you know at least one thing about them. What would that be?" he asked.

"The only thing I know about my father is that he was a weak soft human who my mother now hates," Mal said.

"My mother left after I was born, my dad never talks about her or gave me any information other than that," Jay explained.

"Mommy only said that he was a handsome man who was more obsessed with intelligence than looks," Evie informed them.

"Whenever my father was mentioned my mother would get angry saying he was a nuisance and a pain. She hates him like Maleficent hates Mal's father," Carlos told them all.

The AK's were surprised at what they had just learned.

"Aren't any of you-," Doug started.

"Curious," finished Evie. "Not really. We've never really needed our other parent before. Also, they're on the Isle while we are in Auradon so there's really no point in finding out. Besides, even if we did what would we say to them?"

Ben realised something else.

"Is it like this for all the kids on the Isle?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jay confirmed.

The others couldn't believe how unfazed they were at this.

"Ben there's no problem. I got upset last night because I didn't know how to properly answer Jaime. How could I? I don't even know myself," Mal explained.

Ben felt slightly reassured at this.

"Well as long as there's nothing wrong I guess everything's alright," he said. With that everyone in the room relaxed.

"Well now if that's all let's go out then, it is a Saturday after all," Jay exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll have the limo come around and pick us up," Ben informed them. "Mal could I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied slightly confused.

The others left and it was just the two of them.

"I know you said you didn't care but if you wanted to we could find out you know, who he is," Ben told her.

Mal's eyes widened slightly at this but she then shook her head.

"Thanks Ben really, but I'm happy what I have already. I'd like to keep the offer open though," she told him.

Ben smiled at her.

"Of course. Shall we go? The others are waiting," he replied.

Mal nodded and the two walked out while holding hands.

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of this one-shot. I know the VK's other parent are really important to the main story, in fact they are only mentioned briefly in the first novel, however, I can't help but wonder about them. and no one ever asks about who they are. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review.**


End file.
